Love Connection
by XtremeChica418
Summary: Jeff Hardy meets a girl on the internet and immeaditly falls for her...but once they meet up Jeff realizes that the girl of his dreams is the new diva he hates the most...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I have decided to try out this fic!! Yes it do have an oc character in it lol. I only own my character Christena Jordan. Please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shattered Peices *Jeff* and Dreamless Thoughts *Christena*  
  
Shattered Peices-Hey, are you new to MSN?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Yeah, I just got Msn  
  
Shattered Peices-Oh, that's cool...asl?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-20/f/cali  
  
Shattered Peices-23/m/Nc  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Koolie...do you like wrestling?  
  
Shattered Peices-I live for wrestling  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I do too, I think The Rock is the best  
  
Shattered Peices-What about Jeff Hardy? Do you like him?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-He's H O T!!! I guess he is good, next to the rock  
  
Shattered Peices-That's kool, I think that diva Torrie is hott  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-What about that diva Christena??  
  
Shattered Peices-I guess she's okay  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-So, what's ur name?  
  
Shattered Peices-.....Jake  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I'm Crystal...  
  
Shattered Peices-Sorry to cut this convo short but I hafta go...will you be on 2nite?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Yeah, I'll be on all day  
  
Shattered Peices-Okay, I'll contact you once I get on, see ya :()  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Bye...  
  
Shattered Peices have signed out  
  
Jeff Hardy signed off of the internet and turned the computer off. Vince had just called and told Jeff to meet up with him imeaditly at the wrestling federation. "Hey Bro..why were you on the net talking to that girl?" Matt asked curiously. "Because it's better than having that slutt Trish all over me." Jeff said as Matt frowned. Matt had been trying to hook Jeff up with Trish Stratus for 6 months. But it seemed that Jeff was not interested into her. "She's not a slutt!" Matt said lowly. "Than how come when she asked you out you said you don't date slutts!" Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"That's different. Look bro...I have someone special in my life...Lita. Now you need someone." Matt said with a smile. "Look Matt..I appreciate the caring but I do not find interest in any of them divas. Now can I go?" Jeff said noticing Matt blocking the front door. "You can go but this convo is not over." Matt said when Jeff left the house. Jeff headed off to the arena in his 04' black corvett.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Christena Jordan smoothed down her curly long black hair with a sigh. Her brother Orlando Jordan popped up behind her with a smile. "What's up sis?" He asked as she smiled. "I just met this boy named Jake..he seems nice." Christena said. "Where is he from?" Orlando asked. "North Carolina." Christena said. She put her computer icon on away before walking out of her room. Orlando followed her downstairs in his sean john outfit. Christena had on a pair of jogging pants that had Babi Gurl on the back of them.  
  
She was wearing a light grey top with the same logo which was Babi Gurl on it. Christena walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. "You know raw is tonight right?" Orlando asked Christena. "Yeah, so?" Christena asked curiously. "I'm still concerned about that match." Orlando said. "Look...I already told you..all I have to do is wait for Randy to lay down and then I pin him..just like he said." Christena said.  
  
"But you know how Randy is..." Orlando said. "I know..Randy is hott and nice..." Christena started. "And a jackass." Orlando said with a full smirk. "Don't start with me Orlando." Christena said. "How come you can't date one of them guys like...uhh..Jeff Hardy or something." Orlando said. Christena nearly spit out her juice.  
  
"Jeff Hardy? Eww....talk about extremely disgusting." Christena said. "How is he disgusting?" Orlando asked. "He wears body paint..that is used for sex! And a rainbow colored hairstyle is uglie." Christena said. "But when you first arrived to the wwe you had a crush on Mr. Jeff Hardy." Orlando said laughing. "That was when I was young and stupid." Christena said.  
  
"Which was exactly a month ago." Orlando said as she shoved him away. "Okay..I understand when you don't want me to bother you...I'll leave." Orlando said. "Sorry bro but it's just...ughh..." Christena said. "Maybe we should get off the topic." Christena said. "Okay....so what do you plan on doing today till raw?" Orlando asked.  
  
"I don't know....but I know right now I'm starvin." Christena said. "Okay..how about we go to Mc'Donalds?" Orlando said. "Okay." Christena replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Nice for you to show up early Jeff." Vince said in his office. "What did you want to talk to me about Mr.McMahon?" Jeff asked. "Well Jeffrey..you have alot of potential and alot of moves. Women adore you...fans love you...you're great." Mr. McMahon said. "So what are you trying to say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff...you might have to be released." Mr.McMahon said sighing. "WHAT!!" Jeff said. "Ha, just kidding. What I wanted to say was we're giving you a big raise." Mr.McMahon said as Jeff calmed down and jumped for joy. "Thank you so much Mr. McMahon." Jeff said shaking Vince's hand. "No..thank you." Mr.McMahon said as Jeff left the arena happy and smiling.  
  
Jeff drove his way around town trying to find a Mc'Donald's. There he found it and walked inside to see Christena and Orlando sitting at a table enjoying their food. Trying no to glance their way Jeff ordered a big mac with a fries and a FruitTopia pop. Christena noticed Jeff but didn't say anything. She needed a napkin because some sauce spilled on her leg..and the napkins were right over where Jeff was sitting.  
  
"I'm finna go get some napkins." Christena said as she got up and headed towards Jeff. Jeff saw her coming and rolled his eyes when she approached. "Excuse you." Christena said and bent over to grab some napkins. "Don't worry..you're excused." Jeff said as Christena turned on her heel and walked back to her table with the napkins.  
  
"How rude..." Jeff said before taking another bite on his Big Mac. "Good thing Crystal is nothing like her." Jeff mumbled. Christena wipped her leg before throwing the napkins away. "I'm about done..." Christena said. "But we just got our food like 6 minutes ago." Orlando said. Christena glanced at Jeff. "I think I lost my appetite." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I see you're back lol  
  
Shattered Peices-Of course I am, what did you do while I was gone?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I just hung out, what did you do?  
  
Shattered Peices-I had to go and take care of something, so...  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Raw is coming on tonite..are you gonna watch it?  
  
Shattered Peices-I wouldn't miss it for anything, except you  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Aww...what a sweetiepie lol  
  
Shattered Peices-lol..so what's goin on down there?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Oh nothing much..just me and my bro  
  
Shattered Peices-I have a bro too..what is his name?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Jordon  
  
Shattered Peices-Kewl, mine's is Martey  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-You know Jake..you seem pretty cool  
  
Shattered Peices-You do too Crystal :)  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-If only we lived closer than we could hang out  
  
Shattered Peices-That would be cool, do you have a pic of yourself?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I do have alot of pictures but I don't have a scanner  
  
Shattered Peices-I don't either...  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Bummer..  
  
Shattered Peices-Maybe we will meet one day..  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Yeah, anywayz..do you wanna be a wrestler?  
  
Shattered Peices-Of course, I hope Vince considers me  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I want to be a diva, probaly a valet  
  
Shattered Peices-Well if we both make it in..will you be my valet??  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-OF COURSE! There is nothing else that I would rather do!!  
  
Shattered Peices-:()  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-:)  
  
Christena and Jeff went on and on talking to each other. They both liked their 'pretend people' very much. It was 3 hours before Raw and both of them, knowing to be at Raw before 9:00 had to leave.  
  
Shattered Peices-I hafta go  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-So do I lol  
  
Shattered Peices-Maybe we can chat 2morrow?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Definitley!  
  
Shattered Peices-Bye  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-See ya  
  
Dreamless Thoughts and Shattered Peices have signed out  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the arena Jeff walked through the hall searching for his locker room. Then he bumped right into Evolution and Christena. "Watch where we're going." Christena said as Evolution laughed and they walked right pass Jeff. "Bitch.." Jeff mumbled under his breath only for Christena to stop walking and turned around. "Thank you Jeffrey...that sure is a compliment. After all..who's the baddest bitch?" Christena said and laughed. "Don't you have better things to do, like suck Randy's cock?" Jeff asked. "You're right.. come on Randy and the rest...who wants free blowjobs." Christena asked. "I do." Evolution said.  
  
Okay everyone except Flair!" Christena said while walking away. Jeff rolled his eyes in disgust and walked down to his locker room. He opened the door to see Matt and Lita on the couch smiling at him. "Why are you smiling?" Jeff asked. "Oh no reason..you seem interested in this girl." Lita said as Jeff remembered Crystal. "You guys looked through my chat files?" Jeff asked quickly closing the lap top.  
  
"Bro..I couldn't help it. So why do you like her?" Lita asked. "None of your bussiness. Plus me and her are just friends." Jeff said. "Yeah right...so do you have a match tonight?" Matt asked. "Yeah....with RVD." Jeff said. "Don't tell me he still wants your intercontinenal title!" Lita said sighing. "Yep..he won't give up." Jeff said with a laugh. "He's never gonna get it." Matt said as Jeff nodded. "I hope not.." Jeff said.  
  
"So Christena..we rehearsed it right?" Batista said. "Yep...I know it all right..but all jokes a side...Randy...our match tonight..you're gonna let me win right?" Christena asked. "Sure Baby..I won't even lay a hand on you." Randy said. "Okay..." Christena said while kissing him on the lips. "Enough bonding let's go!" Hunter said as they all nodded.  
  
Raw Live  
  
Jeff and RVD were knocked out in the middle of the ring. It was 15 minutes already and the title match was not over. When RVD and Jeff started to get up RVD slammed Jeff with a kick which sent him flying to the floor. Jeff was knocked out as you can see so Evolution's music played before RVD could pin Jeff. RVD got up and looked at Evolution who travled down to the ring.  
  
Hunter tried to get in the ring but the ref got out the ring to deal with him. Christena climbed in the ring and started to flirt with RVD. She started kissing him as his back was turned and Batista and Randy jumped him. Batista let Randy do a RKO and they slipped out the ring. Jeff sooned got up and pinned RVD.  
  
"And still...the Intercontinental champion..Jeff Hardy." Lillian said. Evolution climbed in the ring with a mic of their own. "Now Jeff we know you feel that you didn't need our help." Ric said. "But we didn't help you." Hunter said. "See Jeffrey...we didn't want RVD to win that title." Batista said.  
  
"We wanted YOU to win. And it's all for a reason." Christena said. "Jeff if we weren't to come out you would have lost that title. And U were the one who won that title from me last Pay Per View. And since U won it..I won't to face U for it." Randy said. "Well let me tell you something. Even if yall didn't come out I would have won it. But Randy...I will like to defend this title against you..how about now?" Jeff asked.  
  
The crowd cheered. "No...not now..next monday. You have 7 days to train..oh and Jeff..on that Monday..give me all of what you got." Randy said as they left the ring trash talking.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Once in the ring Christena waited for Randy. Eric made them face eachother in a match. Randy came down to the ring and Christena smiled. Then Randy got down on the mat waiting for Christena to pin him. Christena went to spin him and before the count of two Randy kicked out.  
  
"WHAT?" Christena said as Randy punched and then slapped her. Christena flew back and then breathed heavily. Randy did an RKO on her before Christena was knocked out. Then Orlando Jordan flew down to the ring and started beating Randy down. Randy soon got busted up from the hits.  
  
Refs had to restrain Orlando from Randy as Christena was helped up. Christena stared at Randy with hurtful tears in her eyes. She wondered what 'Jake' was going to say about Christena..and how she was gonna handle it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I hoped you all liked it. I will update when everyone reviews. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to upload on this storie, anyways here is chapter two and thanks for everyone who reviewed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Christena?" Lita asked a smiling Jeff. "Yeah, Randy totally knocked her out." Jeff said. "Close your mouth hardy boy." Christena said with an ice pack on her neck. "Oh what are you gonna do, get Evolution on me...oh that's right...who is Evolution?" Jeff said as Lita cracked up. Christena walked away with the ice pack still on her neck. "So what do you plan on doing tonight?" Matt asked walking up to them. "I dunno, I kinda wanna get online." Jeff said. "To talk to Crystal?" Matt asked with a smile. "It's non of your bussiness. What are you guys doing tonight?" Jeff asked. "We're all headed to a club with Adam, Jay, Gail-Kim and Stephanie McMahon. I think she is brining Leah too." Lita said referring to Stephanie McMahon's cousin Leah McMahon. "Alright, Kool. I'm gonna head back to my locker room. I'll meet up with you guys in a few." Jeff said while rushing to his locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shattered Peices-Hey Crystal, what's up?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Nuttin much here  
  
Shattered Peices-Same Here  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I had a dream about you....  
  
Shattered Peices-But you never saw me lol  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I know, but I imagined you  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Probaly brown hair or so...nice hazel eyes..complexion faire  
  
Shattered Peices-LOL that's totally not me, but maybe you have a good mind  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-LOL, so...what school do you attend? Like do you do college?  
  
Shattered Peices-I always thought about it but, I never attended  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Oh, I don't either....:)  
  
Shattered Peices-Crystal...can I ask you a serious question?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Sure...ask away  
  
Shattered Peices-I know we have been talking for like 9 days now....  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Uh huh...  
  
Shattered Peices-Have you ever had a wanted far away relationship  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I dunno, if the person is that far away how will I be able to know if he is truthful to me or not???  
  
Shattered Peices-Okay, just a question :()  
  
They both chatted on and on about love lifes and what should be in a relationship untill they both had to get off. Once signed off Christena changed into her party clothes. Jeff did too and they bumped into eachother while walking out of the arena. "Watch where you're going einstein." Jeff said. "Sorry.." Christena said before walking to her car. She pushed open the door of her silver lexus and drove off.  
  
Jeff wondered maybe Christena have changed, but he shook those feelings off as he drove to the club. Once inside he found Adam dancing with some girl named Alanah. "Hey Adam..." Jeff said as Adam stopped dancing with the girl. "Hey Jeff...did you see Christena...man she is bangin." Adam said as Jeff noticed Christena in her tight black leather pants and her cris-cross Red tank top. Jeff couldn't help but stare untill Adam turned him around.  
  
"Jeff!!!" Amy said from a booth with Matt. Adam walked over to the booth with Jeff smiling. "Look at Christena..she looks so lonely." Matt said. "Will you guys stop feeling sorry for her? She's a w h o r e." Jeff said as Amy frowned. "I'll be back." Amy said as she want over to the spot Christena was. "Hey.." Amy said. "Are you here to ridicule me?" Christena asked. "No..I'm sorry." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah...I was a fool for liking Randy..I thought what we had was speacil. Outdoors of wrestling he was a REAL boyfriend." Christena said. "It's time to move on...find some better man..like Jeff or something." Lita said. "Jeff...we're totally different, I'm a moon and he's a sun...like dogs will never like cats...right?" Christena said. "Chris.." Lita said as Christena smiled.  
  
"Come here..." Lita said pulling Christena to the booth. "Hi everyone...." Christena said half frowning half smiling. "Hi..." They all said as Christena sat down. "Now maybe we can all start over?" Stephanie said finally giving in. "Okay...hi my name Christena." Christena said as Stephanie laughed. "I just wanted to say that...." Christena said as somebody walked over to the table and cut her off.  
  
"Small world isn't?" Randy asked with a smile. "What do you want?" Adam asked standing up. "I wanted to talk to Christena..in person." Randy said. "Well I don't want to speak to you." Christena said. Randy gave her a look before smiling evilly. "Okay... maybe we can talk later." Randy said and winked at Christena.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do you guys like her???" Jeff asked eyeing Christena dancing closely to some random guy. "She turned out to be nice after all." Gail-Kim said dancing friendly with Jeff. "I still don't trust her." Jeff said. "Oh Jeff...maybe if you took the time to talk to her you wouldn't feel that way." Gail said when the music stopped. "Whatever..." Jeff said as he yawned.  
  
"Are you tired already?" Matt asked. "Yeah..." Jeff lied. "But you only got here 2 hours ago!" Lita said a little disapointed that her friend was going to leave. "I know.. but I guess I'm tired." Jeff said as he sighed. "Okay....give us a call once you made it at the hotel." Matt said. "Okay..." Jeff said while walking out the club. Jeff stoped walking to his parking place when he heard a soft cry.  
  
Thinking that maybe it was nothing Jeff walked to his car. He drove to the hotel and went to his room. Turning on his laptop thinking that Crystal was on Jeff awaited. He set his icon on busy so she would know he was online. 35 minutes later Jeff heard a knock at his door. "Matt I told you I was tired..." Jeff said when he opened the door but was suprised to see Christena.  
  
"May I help you????" Jeff said. "J-jeff...can I sleep over here tonight?" Christena asked fear in her eyes. "Why?" Jeff said. "Can I tell you later..please Jeff..." Christena said tears almost forming in her eyes Christena walked inside. "Okay now tell me." Jeff said. "It's Randy..." Christena said. "What about Randy???" Jeff asked. "I just want to rest now..can I tell you in the morning?" Christena asked.  
  
"Whatever." Jeff said. Christena took her laptop from inside of her coat out and turned it on. Jeff did the same in his room. They both chatted not knowing that they were chatting to eachother. When they were done chatting they both turned their laptops off. Jeff sat in his room thinking about Christena. Sometimes he liked her, sometimes he didn't.  
  
Maybe Gail and Lita were right, maybe he should get to know her. But Jeff already got fooled 4 times by some girls. "Jeff...you have to wake up." Christena said at 8:45 a.m. Jeff fumbled with the sheets and finally threw them off. "Now what is with Randy." Jeff asked. "He tried to...rape me." Christena said looking down. "Did you tell anyone." Jeff asked full with cocearn.  
  
"No...how could I..he tried to last night. Good thing I was strong enough to get him off me." Christena said. "I was afraid to be alone in my hotel. Thanks for lettin me crash here." Christena said. Today she was wearing some light blue daisy dukes and a light blue halter top. "You welcome..look I know I haven't been the nicest thing to you but maybe you should crash here more often. Just incase Randy tries it again." Jeff said.  
  
Christena smiled at him. "Thanks Jeff..." Christena said really smiling. Jeff took a shower and got ready. He couldn't helpd but stare at Christena's body, all he wanted to do was feel and touch her sweet caramel skin. "Oh yeah, Matt and Lita called to say they wanted us to meet them at Denny's." Christena said as Jeff nodded. "Let's go." Jeff said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys." Christena said with a smile. Matt gave Jeff a look before looking through his menu. Lita looked at Christena and then smiled. "Why are you guys smiling?" Jeff asked. "Who knows what to eat?" Matt said quickly. Once the waitress took their orders they decided to talk for a while. "So how did you meet Evolution?" Lita asked to Christena.  
  
"Well I met Randy at a baseball game. And we sort of hung out, espeacially when I started wrestling and then I was introduced to Evolution. Me and Randy fell inlove and I became part of that group." Christena said. "Interesting." Matt said. "Do you have any friends?" Jeff asked her. "Well I do have this online friend..." Christena said as Lita smiled at Matt.  
  
"What is his name?" Jeff asked. "What was it again???" Christena thought. "I can't remember..i know it began with a J." Christena thought. Jeff knew it couldn't have been his person because their are alot of J's in the world. After eating, the four of them decided to go at Shannon's and his wife Crystal's place.  
  
"What's up Shann?" Matt asked. "Hey everyone." Crystal asked smiling. "Nothing much.." They all said. "Hi..." Christena said to Crystal. "Hi..you must be Christena. I'm Crystal." Crystal said. "Hi Crystal." Christena said shortly while laughing a bit. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Shannon asked. "I dunno..." Jeff said with a short smile.  
  
"We could play 2 minutes in the closet..." Lita said. "What's that?" Christena asked. "I will right down numbers. When a person gets to go up first by my choosing they choose any number and whoever is that number have to get up and they kisses in the closet. It have to be under 2 minutes." Lita said. "Sounds cool." Crystal said. Lita wrote down numbers and passed them out.  
  
"Jeff you go first." Crystal said. "I'll just say...uh...8." Jeff said. Christena looked down at her card to see the letter 8. "It's m-me." Christena said. "Go in the closet." Matt said laughing. They went in the big roomy dark closet. They turned on a light and closed the door. "Well..." Christena said. "Well..." Jeff said. Christena leaned in to kiss him only it didn't happen.  
  
"I'm not gonna kiss you, we're gonna play it off." Jeff said as Christena felt shock wash over her. She opened the closet door and walked out. "How was it." Lita whispered to it. "You mean WHY didn't it happened." Christena whispered back as Lita frowned. The game stopped shortly when they noticed that there were really no more people.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally we made it." Jeff said flopping on the guest bed. Christena tried to show that the not so real kiss anger didn't show. Instead she just dressed down to her p.j's. She got online when Jeff did and started to chat.  
  
After ending the late night chat Jeff felt closer to Crystal than ever and Christena felt close to Jake as ever. Jeff went out of his room to see Christena sitting on the guest bed watching t.v. "Hi..." Jeff said as Christena didn't say anything. "Wow you're a sour pants." Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
Christena still didn't say anything. "Goodnight." Jeff said. Christena went to sleep when Jeff did....and that was when the drama just started. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was the 2nd chappy. The next one will be a big suprising and YES they will meet up in chappy 4 or 3. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay here is chapter 3!!! I hope everyone likes it. I only own Christena Jordan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christena woke up before Jeff and saw that Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy were standing above her with smiles on their faces. "Good morning." Matt said. "Hi.... what are yall doing here?" Christena asked rubbing her eyes. "We know the secret." Amy said with a smile. "What are you guys talking about?" Christena asked while throwing the covers off of her. "She doesn't know..." Amy said to Matt. "Uh...we thought... well do you want some breakfast?" Matt asked wearily. "No thanks..." Christena said as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" Christena asked. "Hey Christena, we tried to tell you at the arena last night but you were already gone...You, Jeff, Amy and Matt will have to do a photo shoot next week in Cameron, North Carolina." Vince said. Christena suddenly remembered that Jake lived in Cameron, North Carolina.  
  
After hanging up with him Christena started jumping up and down. She finally was going to meet Jake.  
  
*****  
  
Jeff, in the other room had recieven the phone call too. He logged on to his computer and then saw that Crystal was on.  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Guess What??  
  
Shattered Peices-What?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I'm going to North Carolina!!!!!!!!  
  
Shattered Peices-KOOL which part?  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Cameron!!!!!!  
  
Shattered Peices-We should meet up!  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-Where though?  
  
Shattered Peices-How about Richmond Mall  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I know where that is!!  
  
Shattered Peices-I will be sitting on one of them benches, I will walk over to you  
  
Dreamless Thoughts-I can't wait!  
  
*****  
  
"How are you gonna break your idenity down to her?" Matt asked Jeff. "I'm gonna confess and tell her that it's me the famous wrestler." Jeff said with a laugh. "But your whole personality was fake." Matt said. "No..I just lied on my name, everything else was real." Jeff said with a smile. "You better hope this turns out right." Matt replied.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"We're finally here." Jeff replied stepping off the plane. "I have alot of things to do today." Christena said as she put on her sunglasses. "So do I." Jeff said as they headed to the rental car and Amy drove to the photo theater.  
  
After telling them what photo they were doing they finally took their pictures. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel because I want to change clothes." Christena said. "So do I." Jeff replied. They both got in the car and drove back to the hotel. "So who are you meeting today?" Jeff asked Christena.  
  
He got dress in the bathroom while Christena got dress in her room. "Just a boy, and you?" She asked while appling some shiny lip gloss. "Just a girl.." Jeff said. Jeff made sure that he took his dye out of his hair so now it was his regular color. Jeff had on some blue jeans and a jersey that said 'Lakers01' on it.  
  
Christena had her hair in curls and was wearing some short shorts and a light pink halter top that said 'Naughty Chik'. When they both stepped out of the rooms they had smiles on their faces. "You look..okay." Jeff told Christena. "So do you..." Christena told Jeff.  
  
Once in the car Jeff asked Christena something. "Where are you meeting him?" Jeff asked Christena. "At the Richmond Mall." Christena said. "I'm meeting her there too. Maybe we can show off our peeps." Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
*****  
  
Jeff sat at on the bench waiting for a girl to show up. Minutes past and then Hours pass that Jeff did not see her. They talked on the internet on sunday and she described herself to Jeff so he could know her. Christena sat next to Jeff with a sigh. "Did you find him?" Jeff asked Christena. "No..I think he stood me up." Christena said. "The same thing I think she did." Jeff said with a huge sigh. "What was the girl's name?" Christena asked. "Crystal...why?" Jeff asked. "Cute name.." Christena said feeling a little worried.  
  
"What was his name?" Jeff asked. "Jake..." Christena said as Jeff felt a huge lump in his throat. Jeff asked Christena what he looked like and she told him the same details that he told Crystal. And Jeff described Cyrstal the way it was described.  
  
"It can't be..." Christena said. "What?" Jeff asked. "You're..Jake..." Christena said. "And I'm...Crystal." Christena said. "You mean I have been talking to YOU all this time." Jeff asked not caring who was staring. "What's so bad about me?" Christena asked. "I know one thing we had in common was stupidness." Jeff said.  
  
"I am not stupid." Christena shouted when they ran back to the car. "I don't care if we share the same interest. You're still a bitch." Jeff said. "And you are still a jerk." Christena said. It was surely that they still hated eachother deep down inside.  
  
"I want to leave pronto." Christena muttered. "I don't care, you can call Vince and tell him right now." Jeff said while throwing the cell at her. After talking to Vince for 9 miinutes straight Christena had a smirk on her face. "What did he say?" Jeff demanded. "If I leave, YALL leave." Christena said. Jeff's face fell. "But I planned on visiting my dad and family. You can't leave!" Jeff said.  
  
"Or can I?" Christena said. Jeff stared at her with fire boiling in his eyes. "My dad's dying of cancer, please don't go." Jeff said. "I won't leave unless you let me be the 4 member in Team Extreme." Christena said. "NO!!!!!" Jeff shouted. "Well start packing." Christena said. Jeff gulped..he couldn't believe what he was going to do. Without warning Jeff slapped Christena in the face.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know yall can't believe our jeffy would do that!! Please review, next chappy coming up 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here is Chapter 4! I am inlove with this fic!!! lol I am going to be uploading like crazy so please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christena held her now red/black/bluish cheek. Tears were stinging in her eyes as Jeff realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry." Jeff said while pulling over the car. He stopped it and tried to touch her cheek only Christena slapped him and got out the car. "Where are you going?" Jeff asked her. Only Christena didn't answer him, she just walked on the sidewalk to wherever.  
  
*****  
  
"Jeff...I can't believe you did that." Amy said covering her mouth. "I don't know what came to my mind.." Jeff said. "Where did she go?" Matt demanded. "I don't know.." Jeff said. "You didn't follow her?" Amy asked. "Ames..I didn't know what got over me..I just need time alone." Jeff said. "Well you get time alone, me and Amy are gonna go find her." Matt said. "But it might take all night." Jeff said. "Well we're not the ones who slapped her did we?" Matt said before heading out the door with Amy close behind.  
  
Christena walked down a street, she knew her way around Cameron so there was no need for her to get lost. She knew Jeff's house, street and mostly everything in Cameron. "Christena!!!" She heard Amy call from a car. Christena walked slowly over to it. "How did you find me?" She asked. "We know where you would go...we know all about you." Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean" Christena asked once in the car. "We know why you hate Jeff so much, and we know why Jeff hate you so much." Amy said. "You guys don't know it... it was years ago..." Christena said. "You need to tell Jeff..." Matt said. Christena knew that they knew about Christena's revenge..and how better yet to plan it on Jeff. "NO!!! I'm not going to tell him, he can firgue it out on his own." Christena said.  
  
"Well we'll tell him." Amy said with a smirk. "If I tell him, then you guys have to get off my case yet again." Christena said while biting her lip. "Deal...now when are you going to tell him?" Matt asked. "Tonight, better get it over with before my world falls apart." Christena said.  
  
"You know, I should hate you..." Matt said. "I know..you have all the right to hate me." Christena said. "You also know that I should kill you." Matt said. "Yeah." Christena said. "But you're lucky that I know you didn't know anybetter when it happened." Matt said. "Can we just hurry it up to the hotel?" She asked eagerly. "Okay...make sure you tell him the truth." Matt said before pulling off.  
  
*****  
  
Jeff heard the door open with the key and he saw Matt, Amy and Christena walk into the room. "Jeff..Christena wants to tell you something.." Amy said. "Jeff..you know why we hate eachother so much?" Christena asked.  
  
"No..." Jeff asked. "Do you know how your mother really died?" Christena asked again." "She died from cancer." Jeff said. "Your dad just told you that because he couldn't bear the truth." Christena said. Matt nodded at her for Christena to proceed.  
  
"Here's how your mother died. Your mother was having an affair with my father...he thought that she was going to break it of with your dad..which she never did. So my father decided to go over there when your mom wasn't home and tell your father what she was doing. Matt remembers how your dad argued with my father saying it was all a lie, and then he hit my father. Minutes later your mom came home...and Jeff... you told how my father said all the affair stuff... so she got angry..went in the garage grabbed some fuel and YOU watched how your mother handed you the fuel while Matt ran in the other room to call 911. Jeff you spread the fuel around and on my father and she lit the match and you dropped it before you all escaped. YOU killed my father Jeff. I thought SHE did and Matt thought it was an accident and YOU didn't know anybetter." Christena said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Then Jeff started to remember what happened. "She told me I was her mommy's boy and that I should do everything she told me too, I didn't want to put him on fire.." Jeff said. "I'm gonna get my plane tickets and leave..oh and you can tell your father that I hope he burns in hell." Christena said before turning around and walking to her suitcase. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short but I didn't want to put all my ideas into this one. I promise to make Chappy 5 but you all have to review. 


End file.
